real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
We're Blindsiding The Blindsider
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Introduction Two boats are on it's way to two different islands. On the first boat we have Adrienna whose life is full of soccer. She lives for it and is for real a tough cookie to deal with. Next up is Alex, who stays in the gym until he has to get dragged out of it. The sweet doll Cecile is next, with her long blonde hair and her puppy eyes. But nothing is for granted, she is a real mastermind. Claire is up next and knows what she's doing as our typical bitch of the season. Knowing everything about cards and for sure pulling some tricks upon his sleeve, Darryl is ready to mess with his tribe-mates. Frederick is a strange one but nothing is said yet; he is our favorite gothic of this season. Plastic fantastic for our next player, Juventus, whose life goal is to become a real-life Ken. And finally, we have Tierra - the woman who is able to do anything. The second boat heads the other way. On that boat we have Angelina, who thinks every adventure she's in is one to never forget. Barry, the Brony. What is a Brony? You will for sure find out this season. The guy with a weird fetish for being a toyboy captain, Chad. Another toyboy, there's Dave, who will make sure the girls faint in front of him. Evenim, the out-of-the-box thinker while hysterically talking about famous brands. Grace, the sarcastic but bitchy fashion-designer with an outspoken opinion. The yodeling Heidi who loves everything and everyone and finally, Turquoise, who is full of colors and has a colorful personality as well. While the two boats head away, a third boat arrives and goes another way. Returning for her third season, powerhouse Candice is ready to add some challenge victories to her name. Next up is our favorite comedian Kamella, who stole the show in both her seasons by being funny as hell! Kara, the sweet and innocent girl. Liam, loyal, brave and smart - everything a true Survivor wants to be. Nick, the guy who tried to be relevant but hasn't gotten the chance yet. And Stephen, from one of the most recent seasons, ready to battle it out against the others. They will be back but will compete against each other in duels to earn points. Once someone earns two points, he or she will enter the game. Singburi The eight members of Singburi arrive at their camp for the very first time. Everyone introduces themselves to each other. Claire takes the overhand and says that they should start working at camp. She quickly takes the lead in the tribe, which brings them a little close but also starts tension since Frederick gets annoyed by Claire right off the bat. Juventus talks with Adrienna, Cecile, Alex, Darryl and Tierra. He tells the group about why he has been a real-life Ken. Alex makes a rude joke about Juventus, which causes Adrienna and Cecile to frown. Cecile acts like she feels bad for Juventus and adds wood to the fire between Juventus, who looks seriously pissed at Alex. Alex, who has no idea what he did wrong, later talks with Claire. Claire feels like they're on a tribe with people who are sneaky. Everyone is together again. Juventus still ignores Alex, even though he does an attempt to apologize. Adrienna takes Juventus aside and warns him that if he keeps being like this, he might be a target. Juventus agrees. At the same time, Cecile whispers to Alex that Juventus is trying to vote him off. Alex frowns and doesn't want to be the first one out. This gets noticed by Tierra, who looks confused. Buriram While the situation is slightly awkward at Singburi, the bomb has exploded at Buriram. Everyone is talking, everyone seems to be having fun. Dave and Chad click right off the bat and share some stories that are not 18+. Angelina, Evenim and Turquoise click immediately as well and Barry keeps telling his stories to both Grace and Heidi. While working at the shelter, some people start looking for the idol. Both Evenim and Turquoise are looking for it. Turquoise has found the idol, which gets noticed by Evenim. Evenim, who has no bad bone inside him, tells Turquoise that they should be an iconic duo and use that idol against a bad bitch. Turquoise acts like she's happy to work with Evenim but in reality, she's super bummed that she got caught. Angelina, Dave, Chad, Heidi, Barry and Grace are sitting at the new-build shelter. Barry keeps talking about his Brony status. He explains what it is to the group. Dave, who is not interested at all, interrupts him by telling Angelina and Heidi that they're good-looking ladies. Heidi blushes and thanks him while Angelina crosses her legs and frowns. She makes a confessional, saying that Dave's strategy is laughable. Grace also makes a confessional, saying that she has more balls than Dave and Chad together, laughing sarcastic. Prison Island Liam, Candice, Kara, Stephen, Nick and Kamella arrive at their island. There's nothing, literally nothing. Liam looks like he's happy and shakes hands with everyone. Stephen looks intimidated by Candice's presence, especially because she's all over the place. She talks with Kamella and Kara and bond with the two girls and with Nick and Liam as well. Stephen makes a confessional, saying that he hopes Candice won't get far this time. Kamella tells the group that they're getting treated like rats and they should watch out for her because she wants to eat and she might eat them alive, making the others laugh. Kamella manages to create a chill vibe, Liam and Nick manage to build the shelter and Candice tries to search for food. Stephen and Kara are sitting together. Stephen starts to like Kara after a short chat and makes a confessional, saying that he might fall in love with her. Challenge Both tribes arrive at the challenge. The challenge gets played. The winning tribe is Buriram! Singburi has to go to tribal council tonight. Duel Once the challenge is done, Kara, Stephen, Candice, Kamella, Nick and Liam arrive at the duel. Jeff explains what will happen. Every round, a duel happens between the six players. The winner of the duel will receive a point. Once a player gets two points, he or she will automatically move to the actual game and leave prison island. But until then, they're stuck here. This will happen until the merge occurs. Everyone is ready and the duel starts. The first duel is standing on a wooden shelf while a vase is on the other side of the shelf. Once the vase drops, you're out. The duel starts and Stephen, Kara and Kamella immediately drop their vase. Not long after that, Candice drops, much to Stephen's relieve. It's Nick vs. Liam. The person winning the first duel is... Liam! Liam has one point. One more point and he moves to the actual game. Singburi Back at camp, the eight players of Singburi start going their own way. Cecile is slowly planting seeds around camp by putting Juventus and Alex against each other. This pretty much works until she reaches Tierra, who is slowly seeing through Cecile's innocent act. She acts like she believes Cecile but she makes a confessional, saying it's time to reveal Cecile's true identity. Tierra talks with Alex and says that Cecile is putting a target on his and Juventus back. She takes Juventus and Adrienna aside and says the same. The four come together. Because Juventus listens to Adrienna and puts his dramatic attitude aside, he accepts Alex' apology and sees through Cecile's innocent act. Darryl and Frederick are sitting together. Darryl is telling Frederick some tricks until Adrienna and Juventus arrive. Frederick dislikes Juventus and looks pissed at him. Adrienna says that they should vote Cecile out because she's trying to mess with everyone. Darryl thinks it's ok to vote off Cecile while Frederick shrugs. He will still vote for Juventus. Claire heads to Tierra and says that the vote is between Juventus and Alex but she doesn't like the fact Cecile is running around. Tierra informs her about the plan and Claire says it's smart to boot the annoying doll. Claire makes a confessional, saying that she'll wait until playing her masterful game. She wants people to be pissed off with each other until she makes her move. Tribal Council Adrienna, Alex, Cecile, Claire, Darryl, Frederick, Juventus and Tierra arrive at tribal council, dip their torches into the fire and sit down. Jeff asks Juventus how tribal life has been. Juventus states that he knows that there are several people who dislike him but he doesn't care, he will play the game. Cecile grins and blushes once Jeff asks her how the first three days have been for her. Cecile puts up her fake act and says she finds it scary but she thinks everyone is nice. Tierra and Claire roll their eyes immediately. Finally, Jeff asks Frederick what he thinks should be done tonight. Frederick shrugs and says that everyone should vote however they want. Darryl looks at him and nods. Everyone votes. No one plays an idol. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Juventus . . . . Juventus 2 votes Juventus . . . . . . . . Cecile (Cecile frowns) . . . . . . . . Cecile 2 votes Cecile, 2 votes Juventus . . . . . . . . . . . . Cecile . . . . . . . . Cecile 4 votes Cecile, 2 votes Juventus... (Cecile starts to fear that she might be the one getting voted off...) . . . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Thailand . . . . . . . . Cecile (6-2) Cecile shakes her head fearful and grabs her bag, looking at the players. She legit doesn't know why she got the boot but she decides to go to Jeff and get her torch snuffed. While she leaves, Tierra and Claire grin. Votes Tierra voted Cecile: "One thing I cannot stand at all... fakeness. And you're fake on a inhumanely level. Sorry sis, you gotta go." Claire voted Cecile: "You think you're running the show but the real queens of the island are myself and Tierra. Get out the kitchen, loserville is that way." Juventus voted Cecile: "While I thought it was bodybuilder-wannabe-Alex, it was you... you snarky-little-gnome-Cecile! You have to go home." Adrienna voted Cecile: "Cecile, you're sneaky and very smart. A big contender to go deep inside this game. With other words; you have to go home." Darryl voted Cecile: "It seems like we're blindsiding the blindsider. That's satisfying." Alex voted Cecile: "Funny enough, it didn't work out like how you planned it to be. Bye bye!" Cecile voted Juventus: "Alex is a noob, he has no idea how to play this game correctly while you're more of a threat. Thankfully most people lean towards you so you gotta go. Bye Ken! xo" Frederick voted Juventus: "I promise, to everyone, after this one I will stop voting emotionally. I just can't stick this guy." Final Words "How did this happen? I really thought that I played my cards well. Whatever, I'm sure this tribe is full of snakes. I can't wait to see them all go home one by one. Because they won't win. That's clear." - Cecile, 22nd Place